


暁ナル

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 晓X鸣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 为了营救我爱罗，鸣人义无反顾地踏进了一个肮脏的陷阱。
Relationships: Akatsuki/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 79





	暁ナル

**Author's Note:**

> 【预警高亮】  
> 【预警高亮】  
> 【预警高亮】
> 
> 【NP、强暴+轮奸、身体改造、双性、晓组织X鸣、万字长车，确定能接受再拉。不看预警就看文，看完还骂的全部拉黑。】

“约定，你们会遵守的吧。”

“这就要看你的诚意了，漩涡鸣人。”

数支黑棒随着巨大的撞击声掉落在他面前，鸣人刚才已经通过感官熟知了这忍具的用处，单单接触到就会被其干扰查克拉。看来对方要求的不仅仅是让他受到些许的克制，而是要他亲自捧着九尾送上门去。

三天前鸣人收到来自晓的“邀请”，宇智波鼬通过幻术轻而易举地侵入了他的梦境，共享了自己的视野，让他直观地看到了我爱罗的现状，以我爱罗的性命相逼，并传达了他们的条件……鸣人自认为留下暗号就万无一失了，相信卡卡西老师发现他的讯息一定会赶来增援的，才义无反顾地按条件独自前去救援我爱罗，殊不知从一开始就被骗了。

“风影真是有个十分要好的人柱力朋友呢。嗯。”

自行封印了查克拉穴位的人柱力就没什么可畏惧的了。迪达拉提前回收了鸣人留下的讯息，顺手还给木叶留了点小“艺术品”，够木叶高层乱一阵子了，眼前的人柱力明显在盘算着什么，但没有援军的前提下他只能孤军奋战。再者、实不相瞒迪达拉觉得鸣人明知身处劣势，还冲过来羊入虎口的行为可笑至极，他挑衅般的坐到我爱罗的身上，有一下没一下地拍着这位前人柱力毫无生气的躯体，没嚣张多久便立马接到了鸣人的眼刀。

“看来这位小朋友还不太老实呢。”

迪达拉起身逼近跪坐于中央的鸣人，一把捏住了他的两颊。

“别拿你的脏手碰我爱罗！！唔唔——！”

嘴里被什么湿滑的东西和粘腻液体进入时，鸣人挣扎着皱起了眉头，挣扎的过程中呛进去不少，液体不难闻，还有点奇妙的甜香，但粘腻的口感像极了……他的胃袋一阵翻江倒海，有种十分糟糕的预感。

那只手离开嘴上时鸣人用力地干呕起来，山洞里光线晦涩，他只能隐约看到迪达拉甩了甩手，一根鲜红色舌头藏在了袖子下面。鸣人脸色白了白，大概是意识到了刚刚侵入自己的究竟是什么东西。

“你这个变态!”

“这只是忍术的一种，嗯。”迪达拉耸了耸肩膀，“虽然这次不能欣赏真正冠绝的艺术，但看着你身体泛红的样子，也可以想象到那样的情态。九尾，”那根舌头又从迪达拉掌心探了出来，几滴涎液挂着，舔舐着空气，“你想尝试下被舔到高潮的感觉吗？嗯?”

那根舌头，顺服地听从迪达拉手的移动，一一舔过鸣人脖颈柔软的线条，湿液黏答答地挂了下去，迪达拉粗暴地扯碎他的上衣，袒露出大片细腻的肌肤。在旁人的注视下，鸣人的乳尖迅速挺立起来，随即被另外一个人用力揪住，他没忍住一声痛呼。

迪达拉在金发下挑高眉毛，声音故作讶异，“看来但那的药效很好，嗯。”

鸣人一拳砸过去。但是远在触及迪达拉脸之前，就被拽住手腕，他身体僵了僵，感觉到熟悉的查克拉从身后侵过来，对方的手极冰冷，指甲是幽深的黑色。他打了个哆嗦。

“要有礼貌，鸣人君。”

“你，你是……”他把“佐助的哥哥”这几个字咽回去，宇智波鼬配不上它。

对方轻轻地哼了一声。“你吓到他了。迪达拉。”

“别浪费时间了。”迪达拉的搭档，那个佝偻、阴沉、宛如一具匍匐的爬行昆虫的忍者，哑声提醒。鸣人微微睁大眼睛，看着他从黑袍下探出几根长而有力的机械尾，以及末端锋利的武器，心里没来由的漏了一拍。

“你们……你们究竟要干什么!”

宇智波鼬在鸣人乳尖上不轻不重地掐了一把，感觉到这具身体瑟缩了一下，“显而易见。

“你以为但那的药是白给你吃的?”迪达拉掐住他下巴，欣赏一层浅粉色逐渐蒙上鸣人的脸。九尾长得很漂亮。他后知后觉地意识到，被那双水色粼粼的蓝眼睛注视，居然也能让迪达拉获得近似于欣赏艺术的绝妙快感。  
情色的注视让鸣人浑身颤抖。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想不顾受重伤，强行冲开封住的查克拉穴，然而宇智波鼬的下一个举动就让这计划直接胎死腹中。鸣人挣扎起来，意图摆脱开那只直接摸进他内裤的手，春药这个单词在他脑子里激起连绵的波涛，比以往任何一次自渎都要更加强烈的快感袭上来，有人把他按倒在地上，强势分开他并拢的大腿。“我们要强暴你。九尾人柱力。”

如此简明露骨的宣告让鸣人高昂的斗志瞬间跌入谷底，他知道怎样对抗抱有敌意的敌人，哪怕被揍得鼻青脸肿也不会服从他们，但面对一群对自己肉体虎视眈眈的敌人该如何抗衡？体内升起的欲望令他大呼不妙，关节处的黑棒经过无用的抵抗随之插入地更深，预测到即将被数人侵犯的恐惧涌上心头。

糟了。真的一点查克拉都提炼不了。

岂止是这样，由于服用了药的缘故，只要他在体内运作查克拉流动，一股不知名的快感就会顺着流向扩散到全身的细胞，传入神经延续到大脑，迫使它分泌旺盛的多巴胺。心率的加速更是给他雪上加霜，鸣人握紧拳头用指甲扎破了皮肤，指尖沾上他湿热的血液，一丝丝疼痛或许能支撑起他所剩无几的理智。

“已经勃起了啊。”

不知是谁的声音告知了鸣人本人不愿承认的事实，紧接着周边还有他人不怀好意的嘲笑。

“不是、这不是……放开……”

鸣人的头脑不是很清醒，边摇着头边否认着自己情动的表现。他的裤子没有被完全褪下，始终保持着私密处若隐若现的朦胧感。四肢的无力让陌生男人们更顺利地掰开他的大腿，顺着手感极佳的大腿根揉虐，迪达拉的手将其敏感的三角区域舔䑛到一片粘腻后，略过他挺起的男性器官，直接来到了鸣人倍感羞耻的地方。

“唔、那里——不行！！滚开、不要碰……啊啊……”

手心的那张嘴整个含住了鸣人自己都未曾造访过的隐秘处，毫不犹豫地挤开了小小的肉穴，那里又热又紧，一看就是未经人事的处子。尖舌模仿着性交的动作在他的身体里抽插，迪达拉则处处留意着鸣人潮红忍耐的表情，通过观察他发现每次深入到一定的位置，鸣人就会忍不住挺起腰来、瞪大着双眼不住地上翻。

这幅景象可太香艳了。

察觉到鸣人异态的还有搂着他轻咬的鼬，因为每当他情动时就会把自己的乳头往鼬的嘴边送。

“鸣人君，”鼬一把抓住鸣人藏在背后的双手，捏着手腕使他吃痛地松开拳头，“好好享受吧，我会把你送上……”

——快感的天堂。

恐惧。

这是鸣人脑海里跳出的第一个词语。牵动着神经，逼迫他近乎条件反射地想要再次凝聚查克拉，却每每都被甜腻的快感打回，这让他勃起的欲望更加肿大，宇智波鼬的手放了上去，熟练地抚慰那一块。前液很快打湿了他的手，湿哒哒的黏在他指根，宇智波鼬顺手塞进鸣人嘴里，勾弄按压他的舌头，感受里面柔嫩潮热的吸力，鸣人摇着头想躲避，却被毫不费力地镇压住。“你湿的好厉害。鸣人君。”

“废话。”迪达拉轻嗤，“他下面流的水快把我衣服打湿了，嗯。”

迪达拉换了只手，直接往那花穴里插进了三根手指，幽闭的洞口颤巍巍张开。鸣人胡乱地想去抓住什么，以缓解身体里的饱胀感，被宇智波鼬一把抓住，直接按到了一根勃起已久的肉棒上。“手这么闲不住，不如用一下吧。”

“你们——啊!”

“看来是在这里，嗯。”迪达拉抽出手指，带出数根透明的黏丝，他只拉开裤链，掰开鸣人大腿，在腿根狠狠掐了一把。这痛感刺激得鸣人颤抖了一下，意识到接下来会发生的事，他瑟缩着往后面退了退。宇智波鼬终于肯把手指从他嘴里拿出来，但没等鸣人真的开口骂人，就被戴上了一个扩张器，嘴被迫张开，嫩红色舌尖不知所措地暴露在他人面前。

“现在除了呻吟什么也说不出来了。”一个人低笑。宇智波鼬把他转了个身，压住他肩膀，不费吹灰之力就将自己怒张的阳物刺进了鸣人嘴里，那玩意儿实在太大，鸣人觉得整张嘴都被填满，却发现那不过只进去了不到一半。龟头顶撞着娇嫩的喉咙，鸣人想用舌头推拒，反而让对方更加兴奋，强烈的麝香味熏得他闭上眼，睫毛上下颤抖，浅浅扫过布满汗水的肌肤。

迪达拉在他后面，同样的，他掐住鸣人细瘦的腰肢，挺动下身，昂扬硬物毫不留情地劈开初经人事的花穴，直接抵到了最深处。高热的内壁和挤压柱身的软肉都让迪达拉亢奋，连把鸣人肠壁擦破流血都没有注意，只是循着自己喜好，不管三七二十一地凶猛抽插起来。

这两个人平时在晓里不怎么对付，在折腾鸣人上却有着诡异的默契。迪达拉的每次顶撞都让鸣人不由自主地身体前倾，违反本意地一次次吞入宇智波鼬的肉棒，后者则拽着他金发，一手掐在他乳头上，那粉嫩的一点很快变得深红欲滴，剧烈的疼痛让鸣人扭动起来，挣扎着想逃离这由情欲构造的地狱。收缩的肉壁让迪达拉的表情一度濒临失控，干脆也探出手去，跟宇智波鼬一同揉掐起了鸣人的双乳。这种对待女人似的手法本不应该激起任何快感，鸣人却觉得渐渐有种酥痒自被二人蹂躏的乳头上腾起，他脸红了大半，不敢相信在这种性虐待下自己也感受到了快乐。

“你身材还挺不错的。”迪达拉调笑，一只手落在鸣人小腹，使劲按下去，“我都能摸到我每次操你时候阴茎的形状。看来你很喜欢被人干?”

宇智波鼬顿了顿，看到鸣人发红的眼角后，更加用力地刺进鸣人嘴里，享受着咽反射对阴茎带来的压迫感，鸣人尝到了自己血的味道，眼睛眨了眨，生理性泪水顺着脸颊柔软的线条滑落，“真是淫荡，鸣人君，你现在全身都在流水。”他轻声说。那颗被他玩弄许久的乳头红肿不堪，像是下一刻就会流出奶水那样鼓胀着。

肉体碰撞的水声回荡在整个石洞里。上下两张嘴都被填满，被冷落的阴茎不知廉耻地挺立着，随着迪达拉和宇智波鼬每次抽插而更加兴奋，鸣人感觉到自己即将攀上最高峰，惊惧地睁开眼睛，用力挣扎起来。这让其他人都生出不满。不知道多少双手忽然探过来将鸣人压制住，用淫秽的手法尽情在他身体上揉搓，有的甚至还打了他屁股一下，看着那里浮起的嫣红嘲笑。这让鸣人情不自禁地想合拢双腿，却再次被迪达拉扯开，肉棒如同烧红的铁器，一遍遍贯穿了鸣人的身体，强迫他承受他人发泄的淫欲。喉咙里滚落出断断续续的泣音和哭腔。

“哎呀呀，你们看看，前辈和宇智波前辈都好粗暴啊，人家小九尾都被操哭了呢。”

一只手在鸣人眼睛下方滑过，带走泪水。迪达拉喘着粗气将人挡开，玩具还没脱手就被别人觊觎的感觉非常糟糕，他死命掐住鸣人臀部，在那上面留下青紫的痕迹，“闭嘴，阿飞，待会儿才轮到你。”

“前辈不要太兴奋把小九尾真操坏了呀，不然人家会很难过的，明明是那么好玩又漂亮的玩具。”阿飞，那个戴着面具的男人，手摸到了鸣人的阴茎，轻轻抚弄起来。乍然受到这种刺激，鸣人眼前一白，精液射了阿飞满手。对方并不在意，可惜地看了眉眼冷肃的宇智波鼬一眼，嘟囔道，“本来想试试插进小九尾嘴里的。可是宇智波前辈那么凶应该不会允许，只能随便弄干净啦。”

高潮带来的强烈快感席卷全身，连带着甬道收紧，在情欲的操控下，鸣人甚至无意识地含住宇智波鼬的阴茎，两颊深陷，舌头一一吮过马眼和冠状沟，绕着柱身舔弄。直到上方传来男人舒服的呻吟，鸣人才像回过神一样，红着脸收回舌头，随即又被抓住头发，重新按回钉在那根阳物上。

鸣人突如其来的主动求欢令鼬既惊喜又诧异，嘴角不经意地上扬了一下。鼬调整好状态后转为双手扣住他的耳后，捧着两颊从而完全掌握场上的主动权。酸痛的咬肌向鸣人的大脑提出抗议，但口腔黏膜连同肠道一起在前后合拍的冲撞下变得越来越柔软，以至于其中的不适感都有些得趣。他眯起眼回味自己小口卷走的、来自鼬的精液，属于其他男性的气味，居然并不令他反感……一定是因为发泄一次不足以挥发所有的药性，才会让他产生不得了的想法。鸣人如是催眠自己。

“……迪达拉，玩够了差不多该干活了，”旁观许久的蝎开始耐不住性子，指了指气色渐起的我爱罗以作警醒，催促兴致当头的迪达拉抓紧时间，“一尾人柱力已经得到了足够维持生命的九尾查克拉、要处理就趁早。”

“啊真是扫兴，知道了蝎大哥。”

沉溺于情事中的鸣人好像没有听见他们谈论的内容，上下两张嘴被摩擦的热度一直上升影响到了头部。只是感到脑子里好热、身体机能叫嚣着酸痛不堪却又情不自禁地去绞紧体内的硬物，意识在离他远去。每当这名为“欲望”的温度盖过理智时，他都会变得很奇怪，鸣人怀疑那时自己没有咬着扩口器都会主动吸吮男人的阴茎。

“啊啊——！！！呜、呜唔……呜呜！”

迪达拉突然握住了鸣人半勃的性器，极其恶劣的力度险些让鸣人以为自己要断子绝孙。

他把注意力都集中在了眼前的肉棒上，从而忽视了后面还有一群觊觎着自己的猛兽。迪达拉也不跟鸣人多啰嗦，抬起他的腿便大开大合地肆虐起来，臀肉因为冲击拍打出一阵阵肉浪，穴口也被磨出了一层白沫。此刻空气中都回荡着淫靡的水声，从各个方向反弹进鸣人的耳朵里。

“知道吗？这个动作能把你淫乱的小嘴看光。嗯。”

被抬起一条腿肏干的方式过于暴露，周围如狼似虎的眼神好像要把他盯出个洞似的，鸣人立刻羞耻地压低了头颅，却把嘴里的阴茎含得更深，条件反射呜咽着发出了干呕声。尖锐的指甲抵上鸣人小巧的铃口，打着圈堵住了这给男性带来快乐的小孔，前方被限制勃起之后的穴肉内壁收缩地更紧实，迪达拉强忍着射精的欲望掐住鸣人大腿内侧的肌肉，肏干他的冲击一下比一下猛烈，像是要把他钉死在这两根阴茎上，直到鸣人几乎要昏死过去、痉挛着干高潮时才释放在他的体内。

没有任何温存，迪达拉甚至嘴上还抱怨鸣人被肏喷的水太多弄脏了自己的裤子，出去遇到木叶的人该怎么解释好……之类的话，引起另一个男人恶趣味的调笑。蝎对世俗的苟且之事不感兴趣，毕竟在他眼里永恒的美才是艺术，那种瞬间的性高潮不属于他钟意的范畴。

“先走一步，这个就当礼物送给你们吧，”宽大的袍子下扔出一支卷轴滚到阿飞脚边，“是从他国的忍者那里夺来的，我用不到。”

查克拉的注入使卷轴一下子展开，一只纤细的水晶管落到了地上，里面是淡粉色的药剂，被阿飞捡起来晃了晃，药液滚动，折射开极浅的水波样纹路。“这个好漂亮呢，是水之国的秘方吧，似乎很珍贵的，蝎前辈好大方送给我们，我好感动。”话尾还加上了虚情假意的抽泣声。

宇智波鼬加大了冲击的力度，因为身后失去了支撑，鸣人身体软软地滑了下去，跪到了宇智波鼬跟前，只是因为还被对方抓着头发，才勉强在这低弱的疼痛里保留着一丝神智。他觉得舌头酸麻不堪，已经没有多余的力气再去讨好宇智波鼬，就连张着嘴也成了极限。好在对方并没有为难的意思，在鸣人昏昏沉沉的时候，宇智波鼬总算肯放过他的小嘴，拔出阴茎，对着他的脸撸动了几下，射在了鸣人精秀的脸颊上。鸣人茫然地眨了眨眼睛，被挂上白色浊液的睫羽抖了抖，似是不解那糊了他满脸的东西是什么，伸出舌头，舔了舔沾在嘴角的精液。

宇智波鼬轻轻把鸣人放到地上，将自己的袍子盖上去，走到阿飞边上，“这是什么？”

阿飞推开他，“才不告诉宇智波前辈呢!宇智波前辈那么喜欢小九尾，肯定也想看到他变成女孩子的样子啦。话说回来，宇智波前辈的弟弟貌似也喜欢小九尾吧，看到他成了女孩子，会不会来跟宇智波前辈抢呢？好苦恼啊，你们会一起欺负小九尾吗？”

“阿飞，慎言。”宇智波鼬冷声道。然而那句暗示性明显的话已经在周围激起一片波澜。鸣人抬了抬眼皮，看到那个面具男走近，身体却提不起力气，只能任由对方把他扶坐起来，给他喂下了那管粉色的药水。

凶猛的，比刚刚还要强烈上数倍的热量，在药水滑进胃里时，爆炸一般从鸣人小腹处卷开。鸣人身体本来已经很是疲倦，但那东西像是兴奋剂一样，强迫他再次滑进了欲望的掌控，两腿之间也被那股灼热感染，不自觉地流下了滑液。鸣人起初以为那是血，但是在看到宇智波鼬的袍子上被侵染开透明的水渍后，他惊恐地并拢双腿，想要阻挡体液的潮涌——那比他在那些午夜片里偷偷看过的女优更加放浪。

阿飞扯开那件衣服，掰开他的腿，手指直接插进穴里——鸣人呜咽一声，他不知道自己是怎么了，在被插入的时候，全然没有痛苦和羞耻感，只想把腿劈得更开，以期那两根手指能进得更深一些。“药效好快啊，已经转化完了呢。”

“什么转化完了?”

“宇智波前辈是真的不知道这种药吗？”阿飞抬起脸，尽管表情掩藏在面具后，宇智波鼬还是能想象出那之后的神色，“这个可以让人长出两套性器官哦。在黑市里价格被炒得很高，所以我才说嘛，蝎前辈肯把这么贵重的东西送给我们真是太大方了。”

他的手指在鸣人新生的阴道里狠狠碾磨过，那套器官自带的润滑随着他的动作流了出来，把骨节都挂上了透明的黏液，“我好像还摸到了小九尾的处女膜呢。好神奇啊。”

这药物似乎也催化了情欲。宇智波鼬下了判断，重新走到鸣人身边抓住男孩的手，低眉亲吻他的嘴唇。鸣人全然没有感知到这个温情的吻，他全副注意力都集中在两腿之间，随着阿飞重重揉搓阴蒂，按摩阴道的动作，而低声抽噎着。快感排山倒海。他下意识地抓住宇智波鼬的胳臂，眼睛被升腾的泪水染得雾蒙蒙的，一片幽蓝色叆叇的光影。

他凝视着宇智波鼬的五官。忽然，一滴眼泪从眼角滑了下去，在被乱七八糟的液体弄得狼狈不堪的脸上带出一条透明的痕迹，于暗沉沉空间中，垂下晶莹的光芒。

宇智波鼬浑身一僵。

除了他以外，没有人听到鸣人低声念出的那个名字。很难断定这个词语里藏了多少感情，但最浓烈的，宇智波鼬想，心里翻涌上酸涩和些微的悔意，是留恋和不舍。

佐助。

他弟弟的姓名。

“让开，阿飞。”宇智波鼬放开鸣人，走到阿飞边上拎起他的后领，动作难得粗暴了些。阿飞哎哎叫唤起来，手一下子拔出鸣人阴道，“宇智波前辈，关心下后辈啦!你明明都爽过一次啦，让让我不行吗!”

宇智波鼬不跟他废话。驾轻就熟地摸到了鸣人新生的器官入口，那儿比后穴更要潮热柔软，因为刚刚的扩张，已经做好了吸纳男人性器的准备，眼下正在轻微地翕张着。宇智波鼬抬腰刺进去，留意到鸣人蓦然仰起头，像是受不了忽然加诸于身的快感，全身痉挛般颤抖，甬道用力收紧，紧致的媚肉几乎被宇智波鼬的阴茎镶出了形状，一股热液从阴道深处缓缓流出来，浇到了他深入的龟头上。

仅仅是刚插进去，就让鸣人达到了女性高潮。

“你从后面进来。”如果不是昂扬怒张的茎身，没有人会相信宇智波鼬此刻正为欲火焚烧。他把鸣人抱起来，让对方的大腿搭在自己臂弯里，阿飞会意地来到鸣人身后，在刚刚被好好开发过的后穴那儿摸索了一下，挺身操进了鸣人后面。

他喉咙里滚出声低弱的哭叫。

刚刚高潮过的甬道敏感无比。在两人默契的抽动下，鸣人被迫再一次陷进这仿佛无休止的浪潮中，宇智波鼬的抽动实际上并不凶猛，相反，他温和了不少，也在轻缓地揉搓鸣人小巧的阴蒂，那里成了所有快感集中爆发的源泉。宇智波鼬每次动作，都带起连绵春潮，柔和地传遍全身。鸣人脸颊不知不觉飞上深红，呻吟里也带上了享受的意味。

第四次高潮洗过鸣人四肢百骸时，他睫毛颤抖，情不自禁地抱住了宇智波鼬的肩膀，被纯粹的快感逼出的泪水将衣料浸得透湿。宇智波鼬掰正他的脸，看到那双玫瑰红的唇边绽开了丝朦胧的微笑，心脏揪了揪，凑过去低语道，“鸣人君，你还记得我是谁吗？”

他没得到回答。

一声短暂而急促的媚吟打破了两人之间的沉寂，后方不知轻重的肏干忽地把鸣人整个往鼬的上身贴，几乎要将其揉进对方怀里。鸣人受外力迫使双腿大开骑在鼬的胯上，只好将头靠在鼬的颈旁无助地小声喘息。仅隔着一层皮肤组织，鼬能清楚地感受到阿飞粗长的阴茎如何挤进那小小的肉洞，将狭窄的空间撑开到极限，连鼬的阳具埋在肠肉的另一侧都感觉得到内里胀得厉害，鸣人则不住抽搐着阴穴又流出一些粘腻的液体，无意中增加了过剩的快感。阿飞时而退出穴道浅浅顶入，时而故意碾过鸣人最敏感的部位，迫使他软下去的肉棒蹭着鼬的腹肌颤颤巍巍地硬挺起来。

“里面有迪达拉前辈的精液真是帮了大忙——”阿飞在背后用大拇指抵着鸣人的穴口扒开一点，露出熟红的肠肉，“又湿又热简直跟女人没有区别啊，不、当然我没有嫖过女人啦哈哈哈！小九尾流了好多水……你觉得是用后面比较舒服呢？还是前面？两方一起比较爽？拜托、不说话好无趣的……”

近在耳边的声音像是蒙上了一层薄膜，怎么都听不清。鸣人难受地眯起眼。

“不知道……唔呜、不能再射了……不能再……射不出了……”

他自顾自地说着，想伸手握住性器阻止射精的欲望，却被阿飞眼疾手快在半空中拦了下来，一把钳住他的手腕递交给了对面正若有所思的鼬。然后不知从哪儿掏出来一小段黑棒忍具，单手扶着鸣人的性器，意图明显。

佩恩给的黑棒很粗，并非第一次就能忍受的粗细，那上面还有不规则的凸起和奇妙的弧度。虽有体液的润滑，但也不是能轻松进入尿道的尺寸。面对缓解鸣人的痛苦和故意欺凌鸣人的两个选择前，阿飞当机立断拨开了鸣人的铃口就往这脆弱的穴道里侵入，不顾他疼得拼命仰高下颚喘气，一口气全部塞进了他的尿道，一直抵到根部。在鸣人体内的两人都被他因疼痛而痉挛的肉壁一阵绞紧，同时发出舒适的低吼。

“喂喂喂、你们对小美人也太粗暴了，话说这家伙会怀孕吗？”垂涎已久的飞段终于按捺不住想上手的心情，摸向鸣人的阴穴。

要疯了。

鸣人的理智彻底崩盘，大脑就像是一个运作到极限的工具，过热而报废了。宇智波鼬正吸吮着鸣人露出来的软舌，激烈的吻合令鸣人的嘴角溢出晶莹的唾液，甚至他自己扭着腰去讨好对方的阴茎；阿飞喜欢同时掐鸣人肿胀的乳头肏干他的后穴，每次一小截艳红的肠肉都会被拖拽出来接着再被肏进去，肉壁又软又紧、随着阴茎的出入一股股挤出之前射在里面的精液；另一边被开苞的阴穴越发诱人，粉色的阴唇都渡上了情欲的气息，身侧的男人边揉搓着他敏感的小阴蒂边来回抽动尿道里的黑棒……

他期望着鼬能顶一顶阴道深处的那个小口。

“应该不会怀孕吧？”阿飞在鸣人的体内射精了，若无其事地回答飞段，“具体我也不清楚，宇智波前辈才能干到小九尾的子宫吧！”

鼬看了他一眼，如实说道：“有。”

“那如果把九尾人柱力的肚子搞大了岂不是这里还能出奶水，”飞段在阿飞退出之后便取代了他的位置，后穴经过两轮施暴已经变得又松又软，很快就接受了身后有做过入珠的阴茎，“这小子刚才看着还挺凶，现在倒是老实得很，我可以在他身上做点小装饰吗？反正是用完就扔的东西，想象一下啊如果把他的乳头捏住穿孔、戴着的乳环被肏得来回晃动的样子，不如在阴蒂上也给他穿个孔……你看他的阴蒂都兴奋地露出来了——”

“飞段。”鼬厉声打断了他的意淫，却没有继续说下去。

飞段轻嗤一声。

“够奇怪的，宇智波鼬，居然那么在意一个玩具。”他抚摸了一下鸣人的阴茎，在深深操进去的时候，捏住那根黑棒忍具在狭小的尿道里上下滑动。他的动作比阿飞还粗暴不少，全然不顾鸣人越来越大的泣音，一遍遍刺激着鸣人前后的敏感点。宇智波鼬探出手去抓住鸣人，轻轻吻他不断颤抖的睫羽和哭红的鼻尖，身下动作放轻缓了不少，似是有意让鸣人轻松一点，更多时候是在给予他温柔的安慰。

高潮还是在数分钟后降临到了宇智波鼬的身上。忽然加大的力道与速度，让阴道柔滑的内壁情不自禁地纠缠上来，有好几次，鸣人觉得宇智波鼬的龟头都顶到了最深处的小缝上，每每擦过那儿，强烈的快感都让他全身紧绷，肌肤泛上艳红，也就忍不住将腿劈得更开。被完全撑开得没有一丝褶皱的花穴热情地挽留，原本射在体内的精液被两边狂猛的抽插里带了出来，又被来回动作碾成白沫，“我……我不行……快点……求你们了……”

“荡妇。”飞段扇了他屁股一巴掌，鸣人仰起头，甬道用力收缩，他感觉到一股微凉的液体随着宇智波鼬再一次的深入射了进来，知道这是他在自己体内射了精。意识到承受这些的是他新的女性器官后，鸣人惊恐地睁大眼，原本已经失去了抵抗心的身体发狠地挣扎起来，“不要!不要射在我里面!”

这声音因为夹杂的娇吟失去了本该有的威慑，更像是有气无力的撒娇。飞段轻而易举地钳制住鸣人，把他放到地上，宇智波鼬喘息着含住他的下唇，纤细的指尖捏住鸣人下颚，逼迫他张嘴，早就被吸吮得红肿不堪的唇瓣张开来。他咬住鸣人柔嫩的舌尖，在亲吻的间隙里低声笑了笑，“全部给你了，鸣人君。”

他被干得头晕目眩。飞段在后面推了他一把，酸软无力的身体往前倾去，投进了新一个男人的怀里，鸣人已经习惯了被侵犯的过程，一心只想让这酷刑快点结束。于是主动分开腿，露出红肿的阴穴，但是当感觉到抚弄上来的并非是带着温度的东西时，他还是慌乱地抬起头，撞进男人无机质般的眼睛里。

身下的动作陡然加大了。尖叫声终究还是从鸣人喉咙里滚落，那个刺进他女性尿道的黑色丝线绞成一股，显得细长灵活，同一时刻，一根阴茎插进了阴道里，弥补了宇智波鼬离开带来的空虚感。激烈的操弄带着他再一次登上峰顶。飞段将手指插进鸣人嘴里，指甲恶意地按压鸣人的舌头，在耳边低声念叨着情色的词语。全身上下都被别的男人凶狠地占有。这种折磨令鸣人痛苦地闭上眼睛，头一次觉得自己也许真的会死。

但是身体却违背了主人的意愿。前后两张嘴都食髓知味，殷勤吞吐着飞段和角都的阳物，肉体碰撞的声音回荡在石室里。女性性器远比男性那部分来得敏感，淫液随着操干的动作，不断从体内流出来，宛如在鸣人身体里开了一口泉眼。角都的阳物顶端上翘，在刮过肉壁时，带起鸣人一阵战栗。他用力抓住对方的衣物，恐惧地发现小腹再次腾起一股酸意，鸣人再次出现了先前被宇智波鼬操高潮时的情态，而这一次的感觉比刚刚更加猛烈。他两眼发花，完全被操开的后穴绞拧起来，阴穴前所未有地剧烈收缩，鸣人试图压抑住，但本能冲破了他构筑的屏障，比洪水更加迅烈，一下子带着他冲上了快感的最高峰。

清澈的液体，随着角都的抽动从鸣人阴道里射了出来。在这极致的快感下，鸣人用力后仰，看到浓重的黑影乱花般扑上视线，意识渐渐远去。比沉睡更深远的疲倦在这一刻侵占了身体。

“真的假的、居然还会潮吹，”飞段吹了个口哨，伸手去摁压那异常敏感的阴蒂，指尖在阴户周围徘徊，他揶揄起晕倒在怀里的鸣人，“是个天赋异禀的淫乱小鬼啊，很久没肏过那么浪荡的屁股了，要是到我手上好好调教几天一定能成为名器的，可以卖个好价钱，不能穿孔真是太浪费了——”说完还瞟了一眼远处正在照料乌鸦的宇智波鼬，但对方并不打算搭理他。

“真是的——飞段前辈也温柔点嘛，”换好长裤大袍的阿飞边提着裤腰带边埋冤道，“上手前还叫小九尾美人来着，就是馋人家身子，得到的就不珍惜！男人真不靠谱！”

“多嘴、动动你的瓜皮脑子想想自己是为什么才要换裤子。”

少年正处发育期的年轻躯体被两个高大的男人夹在中间，原本算得上健壮的体魄在对比下显得有些瘦弱，堪堪靠着下体的支撑挂在男人身上。阴穴和后穴在它们的主人陷入昏迷后依旧不知廉耻地蠕动着绞紧性器，女性尿道小股小股挤出的潮液把深入其中的线状物排出体内，大部分顺着腿根流到了脚底，形成一摊淫靡的水渍。他的双腿肌肉痉挛着，因性快感达到顶峰而绷直的脚背刚放松下来，就被面前的男人抬到了肩上。

“呼呜……呃……”

各种液体交杂的水声、肉体的撞击声盖过了破碎的呻吟。

还未在他体内释放的男人们抱着这具昏厥过去的身体继续肏干起来，饱受煎熬的鸣人即使失去了意识也没逃过被索取肉体的痛苦，他在醒不过来的梦中紧闭着双眼低声哭泣，最后连出声的权力也被夺取，直到子宫和肠道内再次灌满男人的精液……

当鸣人恢复意识醒来时，偌大的洞窟里只剩下了他一个人。

他起身感到酸痛的一瞬间，几乎是条件反射般掀开了身上盖着的袍子——受到屈辱的身体完全呈现在眼前，胸口一片狼籍，下体更是火辣辣地发痛。鸣人抱着一丝侥幸，惴惴不安地摸向那处，用自己的指尖触碰到高高肿起的阴户时他竟一下子不知该做何反应，表情就那样僵在脸上，各种心情的交织令鸣人五味杂陈。

“那个到时间自然会消失。”

宇智波鼬缓缓从黑暗中走向他，迎面贴近鸣人手里尖锐的苦无。

他侧了侧头，避开紧追其后的偷袭，鸣人查克拉还是被压制着的这一点让九尾的治愈力无法生效，也就令他的身体还维持在虚弱的范畴里。这为宇智波鼬擒拿住他提供了便利。鸣人的手颤抖了一下，藏在下面的暗器叮叮当当地掉在地上。

“你这个……”鸣人的脸变换了几种神色，最终定格在愤恨上，但也没有吐出什么脏话来。宇智波鼬的手握住他的肩膀，力道并不大，隐隐有些危险的意味。

“不要挣扎或者想着逃跑。”宇智波鼬冷淡道，“你现在还无法凝聚查克拉。如果我感觉到你挣扎一次，会卸掉你的手腕；两次，卸掉肩膀；三次，我会让你全身骨折。”

他跟宇智波鼬之间的实力差距未免过于悬殊。

鸣人用力地攥了攥拳头，在追逐佐助的路上，他不可避免地了解了许多宇智波鼬的过往——冷血、暴戾、为达目的不择手段，你能指望一个杀父弑母的畜生有什么人类的感情？他所吐出的每个字都会贯彻执行。

他们僵持片刻。鸣人的身体缓缓放松下来，低下头去。“你还要干什么？”这声音从金发下流出，因为先前的轮暴，在石壁上激起喑哑的回响，隐约还带点绝望的意味。“我绝不会——”

“够了，鸣人君。”宇智波鼬叹了口气。

一套衣服被甩了过来，把鸣人劈头盖脸地罩住。他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把衣服拉下来，宇智波鼬已经走了出去，黑沉沉的袍子在视线尽头的甬道那儿一闪而过。“穿好就出来。”声音还是冷淡的，像是泓冰泉。

鸣人看向手里的衣物，除了外套还是自来也买给他的那件，都是全新的，衣物上带着一缕淡而又淡的寒香。宛如晨露，或者宇智波鼬身上总是带着的那种幽气。

石洞以外霜寒露重，满目凉月光，往地上泼开一练清色。鸣人身体还是很不舒服，每次迈步都牵动着身后的伤口，甚至因为之前没被清理体内脏物的缘故，他觉得自己好像有点发烧。也就把牙咬得越紧，看向宇智波鼬的目光是全然的愤怒与厌恶。

“能走路吗？”沉黑色眼睛在他身上打量了一圈，他朝鸣人走过去，伸出的手因为对方显而易见的戒备和隐约的恐惧顿了顿，随后若无其事地继续。

被摸到大腿的时候鸣人避无可避地回忆起了这个男人在自己体内发泄欲望的模样，脸色立刻变得苍白，拳头下意识地砸过去，被宇智波鼬轻松抓住，“你记性真的很差。我刚刚才说过什么?”

“假什么好心!”鸣人喊了起来，用力地往前踏了一步。

那些细密的、宛如针刺一般的尖锐痛楚一时袭上，他神色扭曲了一瞬，差点栽了下去。

宇智波鼬身体的温度突如其来。鸣人眼前一花，失重感让他下意识抱住对方脖子，眼前的景色顿时变做了浩瀚无垠的星海与飘摇薄云，宇智波鼬没有低头，是以鸣人只能看到他的黑发被风轻缓地吹拂。他衣服上寒气很重，鸣人打了个哆嗦。

他被宇智波鼬用一种非常尴尬的姿势抱在了怀里，对方的手恰好落在臀部靠下，还顺手把之前的外袍搭在了鸣人身上。这是宇智波鼬的衣服。鸣人后知后觉地意识到这一点，浑身上下沾满宇智波鼬气息的感觉让他寒毛倒竖，胡乱挣动起来，又被轻巧制住，“你个混蛋!放我下去!”

“有很长的路要赶。”宇智波鼬淡然道。

“你带我去哪里!”

“木叶。”男人跳上一根粗壮的树枝，查克拉在脚下聚集，衣袍被风灌满，黑旗般烈烈。“不要再多说话，我不会骗你。”

他带着鸣人在林间奔跑。萧疏的林叶、惊飞的椋鸟，一一自二人身侧掠去，鸣人扣住了宇智波鼬的肩膀，迎面而来的疾风刀一般刮在脸上，将头发几乎吹进了眼睛里，他难受地摇了摇头，试图把发丝弄下去。

几声低沉的笑音在头顶响起。结束得很快，鸣人差点以为是自己出现了幻觉，但随后就感觉到后颈传来温柔的压力。宇智波鼬把他的头按到了自己胸前，宽大的袖袍在鸣人脑后飞舞，风被挡住了。

那种奇特的感觉悄然漫上心头。鸣人讲不清楚它的名字，干脆不想，宇智波鼬乐意抱着他赶路就让他抱着，反正累得不是自己。

他的怀抱渐渐温热起来。鸣人起先还是戒备着，到了后面，因为没有人说话越发无聊，困倦感也就袭了上来。他本来就因为被折腾整整一天万分倦怠，在认出宇智波鼬走的确实是回木叶的路时，纵然鸣人心里还是有诸多不解，但也懒得再去多想，眼皮耷拉下来，自愿沉浸了浓黑的睡梦里。

宇智波鼬曾隶属暗部，很清楚木叶守护结界的方位。在离结界一公里的地方，他把鸣人放到了一棵树下，那里开满野生的栀子，年轻人好像只毛茸茸的小动物，在宇智波鼬的手慢慢抚摸过他脸颊柔软的轮廓时，不自觉地蹭了蹭他。

他肯定注视了鸣人很久。才会在醒过神来时，熹微星光已然隐不可察，日色初生，晨光蔼蔼，林间薄雾被这光驱散，化作潮湿的水汽，在衣服上留下深刻的湿痕。宇智波鼬犹豫了半晌，紧紧盯着鸣人的眼睛，说不清楚他所渴望的究竟是什么，然而最后，还是张了张嘴，声音压得极低，宛如一朵坠落在地上的小花。

“鸣人君，”他小声说，“我要吻你了。”

宇智波鼬低下头去。鸣人的嘴唇很干燥，不像在之前那些混乱的情事里那样湿润甜蜜，这个吻也只是单纯的唇面相贴，并不舒适，但宇智波鼬不知是存心还是无意，停留的时间远超此前。分开的时候，他摸了摸鸣人的头发，看着那双浅金色睫羽震颤起来，联想到夏日雨夜里抖振翅膀的蝴蝶。

“后会有期。鸣人。”

宇智波鼬说。这声音也如吻般清寂。

【END】


End file.
